


Given a Purpose

by JaneTheFallenAngel



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Lesbians - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheFallenAngel/pseuds/JaneTheFallenAngel
Summary: A jaded goth trans woman teaches a bully her place.





	Given a Purpose

I had been waiting for what was likely a half an hour, maybe longer - I hadn't checked. I was starting to drift off, holding my head up with my elbow on the wooden table. A single overhead lamp lit the whole room, letting darkness scurry and hide in the shadows, the dark gray bricks that made up my basement giving the really eerie and creepy feel I always loved. But then, I was a painted up gothic girl; it was everything I loved about the macabre.

Finally, the girl awoke. Her pretty green eyes opened slowly, and started to look around and figure out what happened. It came to her slowly; she was rather dumb, after all. When she realized she was in a stone basement, a sense of worry sank into her eyes. She tried to move, but quickly learned that her wrists were shackled above her head, leaving her dangling like a piece of meat, with her feet barely touching the ground. Then she saw me.

"Jane? What... What the hell is going on..?! My head hurts..." She had panic in her eyes, those emeralds lit up with adrenaline and fear.

"Ooohhh, poor girl. You don't remember do you? You hit your head... I mean, I did. With a bat." The end of that sentence was significantly meaner and vicious than how it started.

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"Wow, I knew you were dumb, but damn... I thought even you could figure it out. Look around, Alice. Put it together, come on now!" I was being patronizing and degrading, but then she always brought out the worst in me.

"You... You did this..?! Jane what the fuck?! Let me go, why are you doing this?!" She struggled against the chains and tried to pull them down. Laughable - even thought angry resistance would get her out of this. I walked up and grabbed her by the face, my dark nails sinking into her cheek and drawing blood in four different places. She cried out in pain as I responded.

"Oh, so very many reasons, dear sweet Alice. Let's start with the most recent, shall we? Do you remember what you said to your friends yesterday while I was passing by, about trans women?"

"What..? I don't-"

"Let me remind you, since you're likely too stupid to remember anything besides your bra size. You said they're 'strange, and unnatural,' and should 'be put in a zoo.'"

"Why does it matter?! It was just a joke!!"

"Just a joke?!" That made me even angrier than I already was. I reached down and grabbed that teal shirt I knew she loved, she wore it at least once a week, and ripped it and whatever meaningless bra she was wearing clean off, letting her tits dangle freely in the cold air. "Do you really think it was funny?! And not cruel and humiliating?!"

"Jane, what the fuck?! Why did you rip my shirt?!?!" She kept fighting the chains now that I had let go of her, and I just sat back in my chair for a minute, watching those big, dumb, tits bounce around as she fought. Her voice was a shrill, and mad - that wasn't about to last very long.

"You really haven't figured it out, have you, you idiot?" My evil little grin vanished as I added, "I'm trans. You insulted me, and everyone I've grown close to in my journey towards being the real me. You said I belong in a zoo, just being ME."

"Jane..? You're..? I had no idea! I swear!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!" I slammed my fist angrily on the table, causing her to yelp, and then begin crying. "Reason number two - you're completely useless. I see you, how you hop from boy to boy, never getting a job and never paying your own way. You have basically thrown away your college education your parents bought you, you pay for nothing on your own, you live nowhere, eat on everyone else's dime, and you have NO purpose!" I smile wickedly as I stand back up and add, "So I'm gonna give you one. A way to earn your keep, contribute to society."

"Jane... Why are you being so mean..? Please let me go!" She was sobbing now - not real tears, they never were with her. Her beautiful eyes and golden blonde hair helped her get her way wherever she went, whoever she ran into.

Not me.

"I'm being mean because I hate you. Oh, Gods, Alice, do I fucking hate you. You're the scum of the Earth, useless, pointless, stupid, and yet youre so fucking sexy, so you get a pass. ON EVERYTHING. Not anymore. You'll learn to earn what you want, I'll make sure of it." I move to the table and pick up a small silver knife, a ritual carving one with an inscription on it. I move over to her and she tries to recoil from me. How cute, albeit pointless.

"No, Jane! Please, don't hurt me!!" 

"Oh Alice, you sweet little whore, you did this to yourself. I told you that already; are you even too stupid to listen?" I flipped the knife over and cut lines down her khakis, down each leg and watched as they fell to the floor, her adorable teal thong staying in place as her shame slowly followed in shambles behind her pants. "Shoulda known the slut would be wearing slutty underwear. How very appropriate."

Still sobbing, crying. Maybe they're real now, I don't fucking care. She still thinks she doesn't want this, I know she does. But we haven't even really begun yet. "Please... Jane... Whatever you're about to do, I know youre better than this!"

"You don't know me at all, slut!" The knife flies upwards and slices across her left breast, blood dripping down past her nipple. I can feel my cock twitching in my black jeans at the sight, and at the sound of her pained scream; so much better than those fucking crocodile tears. "You know nothing about me, my life, what I've been through or believe. Don't claim you do, Alice. The best thing to do would be to just accept this."

"Please!!!" Definitely real now. "Let me go! No more! I'll be better, I promise!!" 

"Mmmm... No. You had chances. Lots of them. And since you missed them all, your contribution to society has been chosen for you." I grab her by the hair and pull her head back, and she yelps as I get close enough to press our breasts together and look into her eyes with my own shiny blue ones, like sapphires against emeralds. "You are mine, now. I am important. I'm going to have money, and lots of it. I'll take very good care of you, of course. You can fight it all you want to, slut, but we both know it's useless. Besides, isn't this what you really want anyway?"

"Wha-? What do you mean?" She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheek. I licked her cheek with the top of my tongue, tasting the salt of her fear finally setting in.

"Mmmm... You want to be taken care of. You don't want to work, or learn. You want someone to pay for things for you, feed you, clothe you. I'm going to give you that. The payment? Your whole life. As I said, you are mine. My possesion. My toy, my plaything, my whore. You do as I say, no matter what... And you will want for nothing. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"I don't want to be a slave!!!" She cried and fought the bonds again, screaming like mad "HELP!!! HELP, SOMEBODY!!!"

I laughed at her, particularly cruelly, I might add. "It's pointless. I live in what used to be an abandoned castle. No one can hear you." I walked back over to the table and put the knife down, and picked up a ball gag, teal with black straps. "Not that I want to hear you anymore. We've talked, and you know what your life has become. Your words are now as useless as you are." I moved over and placed the gag over her mouth, she didn't even try to fight or resist, just sobbed and sobbed. Was she accepting? No, not yet. Her soul was merely beginning to shatter.

I turned around and took all of my own clothes off, showing off the whole of my backside before turning around to reveal that my tits were big enough to make hers look like tiny golf balls, and my cock was bigger than most men. Her eyes went wide as she realized what was about to happen, and her fight suddenly sprung back as she pulled and pulled on the chains. 

I moved over silently and grabbed her by her pretty blonde hair again, much harder this time. "You're gonna learn all sorts of new things with me. You're going to learn all kinds of new pain and pleasure. First, however, I'm going to christen you - how long it takes is really up to you. Acceptance is what I seek. The longer you fight, the worse it'll be."

My other hand moved up and two fingers slowly rubbed on her thong, right over top her pussy. She was already quite wet. "Hmmm.. Youre horny. Do you like this? I think you do - the prospect of being my little sex slave for the rest of your life, it really turns you on. You just need to accept it, slut."

My fingers slip into the side of her underwear and pull it to the side, the tip of my cock pressing against her warm, wet pussy lips. Her hips recoil back, and she sobs more and more as she keeps fighting. "Shhhhh... I told you, fighting's only gonna make it worse." My cock pushes in, slowly filling her tight little pussy all the way up. She's still sobbing, trying to look away. I grab her face and sink my nails into those same places once again, more blood dripping from her face. "Look at me while I rape you. That's right. Youre being raped. By a woman. A trans woman. And you'll look at me while I violate everything you are, and you will accept one simple truth. I. OWN. YOU."

I began thrusting and she stopped fighting. Her green eyes locked on mine, her sobbing stopped. The light in them retracted from existence, disappearing into the nether of realization. That was it; she accepted her life. She was being raped, she was a fucktoy, and she was useless otherwise.

I fucked her angrily and mercilessly until I came inside of her. It didn't take long, her pussy was incredibly wet, warm and tight. I pulled out and the cum fell to the ground, right below where she dangled. I got redressed and moved to the door. I heard her chains clank, and turned to see her trying to move towards me, tears still flowing from those beautiful gree eyes. I laughed, more cruelly than I likely should have. "You don't get to leave! Not yet, slut! Oh no, you can't be trusted. No, you'll dangle there, naked, cold, afraid, violated, until I feel like coming back to play with you again. Who knows how long that'll be though, hm?" I turn to leave, and the last thing I hear before the door closes is a single defeated sob. She was mine, and she had learned that I smiled to myself as I locked the door and went about the rest of my day.


End file.
